<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulces sueños by Andromeda612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992515">Dulces sueños</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612'>Andromeda612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear, I guess(?, Insomnia, Nightmares, Other, Thriller, Try of creepypasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Él te está viendo... está esperando a que te vayas a dormir.<br/>Ten dulces sueños...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dulces sueños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sueño, una palabra tan sencilla para representar algo tan importante, después de todo ¿Qué seríamos sin el sueño? Y no me refiero sólo al sentido abstracto, biológicamente nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente necesitan descansar para poder funcionar.</p><p>Una persona necesita entre siete y nueve horas de sueño continuo y profundo para poder restaurarse y en promedio el ser humano sólo resiste once días sin dormir, el sueño es tan vital como el agua y el alimento, así como un buen descanso es uno de los pilares para una buena salud.</p><p>Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando se nos priva de este medio tan imprescindible? Nada bueno. Hoy en día los problemas para dormir y trastornos del sueño son considerados problemas a nivel global, que a diario dificultan la vida de muchas personas, ya que atentan contra la integridad física y mental.</p><p>Sólo imagínalo, no poder dormir o peor aún, tener miedo de hacerlo como es el caso de Eric. Eric era una persona ordinaria como tú o como cualquier otra que viva en este mundo, tenía un trabajo estable, amigos, familia, era soltero pero eso no le afectaba o agobiaba, vivía bien excepto por un pequeño detalle, no podía dormir, y no, no es el típico insomnio por estrés ni el "mi cama no es nada cómoda" la razón por la cual no podía conciliar el sueño es porque nada en este mundo le aterraba más que ir a dormir, podría decirse que tenía una severa somnofobia. Déjame contarte cómo empezó esta pesadilla despierta.</p><p>Todo comenzó una noche cualquiera, después de un día agotador Eric cayó como tronco en su cama, en su sueño todo era normal, las típicas fantasías y anhelos de cualquier humano, hasta que de la nada vio como surgía una nube de sombras, amorfa y definitivamente hostil. El mundo a su alrededor se vio sumido en una oscuridad tan aterradora como ardiente es el fuego; la nube poco a poco se acercaba a Eric, mientras el pobre era incapaz de reaccionar y justo cuando las sombras estuvieron a punto de atraparlo despertó empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada, todo había sido una pesadilla. Lo dejó pasar, después de todo ¿Quién no ha tenido pesadillas alguna vez? No era nada raro, el pobre estaba muy atareado y el estrés seguro le había hecho una mala jugada con su mente, solo era una mala noche y mañana todo estaría bien... ¡Pobre Eric! ¡Pobre inocente y desafortunado Eric!</p><p>Las pesadillas no se detuvieron, cada noche tenía una nueva siempre más aterradora que la anterior y en todas podía ver a ese ser, esa masa de sombras que por algún motivo iba tras él, sus horas de sueño empezaron a reducirse y el desgaste por el cansancio no fue pasado por alto por sus seres queridos. Eric se excusaba diciendo que sólo estaba algo estresado, se negaba a buscar ayuda "Ya pasará" pero las cosas sólo empeoraron.</p><p>Con el tiempo, las pesadillas pasaron de ser simples sueños a experiencias tan vívidas y reales que aún después de levantarse, Eric se preguntaba si realmente se había despertado, llegó un punto en el que las pesadillas eran tan atemorizantes y lúcidas que dormir le provocaba una ansiedad agobiante.</p><p>A sus períodos de horribles ensueños llegaron tiempos de insomnio, y a estos les seguía una relativa calma donde su sueño era tan ligero que al más leve sonido despertaba sin poder dormir de nuevo, todo era un ciclo que parecía jugar con su mente. Pero Eric era fuerte y por desgracia muy terco, aún se negaba a buscar ayuda, "Estas cosas le pasan a cualquiera" pero algo estaba mal y sólo lo aceptó cuando llegó lo peor.</p><p>Su ciclo estaba por llegar a la etapa de calma cuando algo cambió, esta vez Eric durmió mejor, en comparación a otros días, y en sus sueños no había ningún ser de sombras que lo acechara o cualquier otra cosa que le infundiera miedo, se sentía tan apacible, es una lástima que eso no fuera más que una cruel pantalla para lo que venía.</p><p>Toda esa paz y bienestar se apagaron al momento en que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado, ni siquiera pudo gritar o llorar cuando vio que las horribles visiones que lo acosaban en sueños cobraban vida e iban por él, destacando siempre la entidad oscura que se acercaba cada vez más, así es, Eric era víctima de la temible parálisis del sueño, de la incapacidad momentánea de moverse, de hablar al dormirse o siquiera de levantarse, entonces fue cuando el temido ser estuvo a tan sólo un metro de él que recobró la movilidad y todas las visiones desaparecieron.</p><p>Con el tiempo los episodios de parálisis se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y al igual que con las pesadillas cada experiencia era peor que la anterior. Eric por fin buscó ayuda, habló con médicos, psicólogos, hasta fue a una clínica del sueño; todos le daban explicaciones y tratamiento pero nada parecía funcionar, las cosas alcanzaron un punto tan escalofriante que Eric decidió que no volvería a dormir. No fue fácil y el insomnio, que parecía ser su única ayuda en ese momento, lo había dejado hace algún tiempo.</p><p>Buscaba como mantenerse insomne, recurrió al azúcar y la cafeína, energizantes, tareas, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera despierto pero después de siete días la dificultad aumentaba y el cansancio empezaba a ganarle. En su trabajo se notaba la falta de sueño, sus amigos y familia trataban de ayudarlo pero nada parecía ser de utilidad, al llegar la noche del onceavo día tanto su mente como su cuerpo empezaban a fallarle.</p><p>Su mente empezaba a quebrarse, ahora sus demonios más temidos parecían escapar del mundo de su subconsciente a la vida real, las alucinaciones eran tan aterradoras como las pesadillas pero a diferencia de estas últimas, de algún modo, sabía que no podían hacerle daño, al menos no estando despierto. Para este punto decidió aislarse del mundo, en ningún lugar se sentía seguro y no podía confiar en su familia ni amigos ¿Cómo confiar en quienes le pedían dormir si era eso lo que le causaba tanto daño? Ellos querían llevarle con sus verdugos pero no se dejaría vencer, el era más fuerte... demasiado fuerte.</p><p>Poco a poco su vitalidad se apagaba pero era tanto el miedo a dormir que prefería morir de cansancio a cerrar los ojos aunque sea por un par de minutos.</p><p>Nuestro protagonista le ganaba la batalla al sueño, pero para el final del día veintiocho su cuerpo no lo resistió más y terminó por quedarse dormido. En su sueño las horribles criaturas y las escenas que por tanto tiempo había estado evitando regresaron más lúcidas y horripilantes que nunca y junto con ellas el mismo ser de sombras que lo cazaba sin causa aparente.</p><p>Se despertó de golpe sólo para darse cuenta de que su pesadilla continuaba en el mundo real, nuevamente era preso de la parálisis del sueño, a su alrededor las imágenes de sus delirios cobraban vida y entre ellas observaba con horror como el ente de sombras se acercaba a él, como se deshacía de cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino o que también lo buscara a él, ahora lo tenía confirmado, esa cosa lo quería a él y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara a su presa.</p><p>Eric prácticamente sentía a las sombras encima suyo, generalmente para este punto recobraba la movilidad; el pánico era visible en su rostro pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar, el ser ya había terminado con sus oponentes y ahora estaba encima de él, fue cuando Eric lo vio y comprendió porqué lo buscaba. Ese ser, esa cosa era la representación misma de todo aquello que le causaba temor, vio en él sus más horrendos y mórbidos miedos, cosas horribles que ni él mismo sabía que causaban tanto pavor en él.</p><p>El monstruo estaba apunto de atacar cuando desapareció junto con el resto de los espejismos, Eric recuperó la movilidad, todo había acabado. Más tranquilo decidió ir por otro energizante, no volvería a quedarse dormido, no después de eso; la situación ya lo estaba sacando de su lugar, lo que no sabía es que no era el único.</p><p>Estaba entrando a la cocina cuando se sintió observado, miró a su alrededor, nada, sólo las maquinaciones de una mente perturbada, Eric sabía que su mente estaba rota , no tenía idea de como pero era consciente de ello, estaba dispuesto a volver a su tarea cuando la misma sensación le invadió de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, esta vez no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.</p><p>Al día siguiente encontraron su cadáver, un infarto fue la causa, o al menos la causa que los forenses encontraron. Su familia y amigos se lamentaban ¡Si tan sólo hubiera buscado ayuda a tiempo! Aunque de nada servía, aún con toda la ayuda del mundo su fin era inevitable, los demonios del sueño son demasiado tercos y este estaba dispuesto a reclamar su presa.</p><p>Eric resultó ser más fuerte de lo que dicho demonio creía, al inicio le divertía jugar con su juicio, deleitarse con su miedo, pero después de cierto tiempo se dio cuenta que no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, nadie había resistido tanto tiempo y terminó por impacientarse, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su victima, no eran sólo sus ganas de saciar su apetito, también estaba su orgullo de por medio, ¿Dejarse vencer por un mortal? ¡Nunca! aunque tuviera que romper las reglas y matarlo mientras estaba completamente despierto.</p><p>Pero bueno, ya tiene lo que quería, sin embargo como todo demonio, su hambre es insaciable, necesita buscar una nueva presa y parece que has llamado su atención. El simple hecho de haber leído esto fue suficiente para que supiera de tu existencia y me temo que te ha seleccionado, de hecho el ya está contigo, tú no lo ves ni sientes su presencia pero esta ahí, observándote, oliendo tu miedo, saboreando tu cordura. No le importa si eres tan o más fuerte que Eric, ya te escogió y si necesita romper nuevamente las reglas lo hará sin pensarlo dos veces.</p><p>A él realmente no le gusta hacer trampa, el caso de Eric fue especial, sólo quiere divertirse, jugar con su comida, le encanta el sufrimiento y no dudes en que te hará conocer lo que es el verdadero terror. Respetará las normas, mientras estés despierto no podrá hacerte nada, el que llegue a tales extremos dependerá de que tanto puedas soportar. Estas a salvo... por ahora.</p><p>El juego aún no empieza, sólo espera el momento perfecto para poder iniciar la peor tortura que puedas imaginar, lo único que espera es que te vayas a dormir.</p><p>No te vayas a dormir...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>